


Six the Kids

by little_miss_musical



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: Other, Past Abuse, Protective Siblings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:14:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24847381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/little_miss_musical/pseuds/little_miss_musical
Summary: Henry the VIII had a long reign. He had six wives, and like four kids. What happens if the kids get reincarnated, like the mother's.I suck at writing descriptions. I apologize up front.Also, yes the is inspired by Arty E. This is just a parody. Yeah.....
Comments: 1
Kudos: 32





	Six the Kids

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, hate me for this. I know I am not the best writer. But I am trying.

Bloody Mary 's Pov

The first thing I remember was falling. My eyes bugged out and I screamed. God, oh please if you plan of killing me again, don't do it like this. Please God, no. 

As the ground for closer and closer, I screamed louder and louder. Which was completely unnecessary, because I landed on the ground with a soft plop. I groan and stood up, wiping off my dress. Is this England? I have no idea It looks very much like it. 

But it was very much to noisy to be my England. Thing were moving without horses to move them. And the lamps didn't have candles in them. The streets weren't cobble stones or even dirt. 

"Look at that freak show," Someone yelled. I turned my head and saw some young adults. The group was made of mostly boys, but there attire was all wrong. And the girls were wearing such showy clothing.

Who were they pointing to? Was the circus in town? I looked around, but I don't see anything. The group laughed once again, and walked past me. 

I turned around and looked around. There is the castle! Surely someone there will help me. I hauled up my skirts and walked over there. People have me odd glances, but the peasants were the ones that weren't properly clothed. 

I walked right up to the gate and strolled in. I noticed something was off at once. There were no servants or slaves. No one seemed to recognise me, Mary Tutor. The daughter of King Henry the VIII. I would get this sorted out right away. 

I walked to the throne room ignoring the ropes. I open the doors, "Who is in charge here? I would like to speak to the king."

A girl with flaming red hair jumps back from the throne and puts her hands on her head. "I don't know and don't kill me!" She is wearing the proper attire. I will give her that. 

"What do you mean you don't know!" I shouted. 

The girl opened her eyes, and her jaw dropped. "Mary?"

" Elizabeth? " I gasp.

She walked over to me in the annoying strut she always did. Elizabeth shook my shoulder. "What happened?"

" I don't know! I can't remember anything, " I said. I took her hands off my shoulders. " I bet it is your fault. "

"Don't start that Mary," Elizabeth warned.

"Well, do you remember anything?"

" No! "

"Exactly," I snapped my fingers at her. 

" that doesn't make any sense, " Elizabeth said, mockingly. She snapped her fingers the same way I did. 

I glared at her. 

Elizabeth stuck her tongue out at me. "What ever are we going to do? Father's gone, there seem to be no servants , and I am stuck with you!"

" Hey! "

"You started it!"

" Did not! "

"Did too!"

I pull my sleeve up, getting ready to smack her. God forgive me for what I am about to do. I pull back my arm. But stop. I hear a very faint cry. "Did you hear that?"

" What? "

"Shush, child. Listen."

The cry is heard again. Louder. Elizabeth and I pick up our skirts and walk out of the throne room and down the hallway. It was coming from the Kitchens. I was about to open the door when Elizabeth stopped me. 

"Here, take this," She hands me a dagger. 

" Where did you find this? "

"When I was looking around the throne room. "

"Wait until I tell father you stole."

Elizabeth rolls her eyes and pulls out another dagger. 

"How much time did you spend in there?"

" Silence, Mary. In the count of three, I am going to kick down this door. "

"But why? You know what. I am not even shocked anymore."

Elizabeth squinted her eyes at me. "One." She picked up her foot. "Two." Elizabeth pulled back. " Three. " Her foot hit the door. The door promptly fell down. I jumped inside. 

A groan came from behind a table and a young man stood up. He looked so much like father I nearly fainted. His finger hair was pulled back into a ponytail. He looked at us. 

"Can't I just eat in peace without someone breaking down my god damn door?" The young man asked seemingly to no one. He sat back in his chair and continued to eat the meal in front of him. 

Elizabeth gasped. "Henry?"

The boy looked up from his plate. "That depends. Who's asking?"

" Elizabeth Tutor. And this is my sister, Mary, " She pointed towards me. I raised and eyebrow in greeting. "And you must be Henry Fitzroy. The duke of Somerset. "

" And the illegitimate son of my father, " I whisper underneath my breath. 

"And you see," Henry slams down his fork and looks at me , pointing his fingers, accusingly, "That is the cause of my anxiety!"

" Henry, focus, " Elizabeth states. She goes down to sit by him. I follow, but don't sit. "Do you remember anything?"

Henry picks up his fork. "Nothing really. Just the basics. Not much."

" What do you remember? " I ask. 

"My name. Parents name. Title. Maybe some weird memories that make no sense. Other wise, I am a blank slate. "

I turn to Elizabeth, " We are doomed. "

**Author's Note:**

> Next chapter is going be introducing the other half of the Six the Kids group. But these three were just the oldest of the group. 
> 
> Mary: 17  
> Elizabeth: 16  
> Henry: 15


End file.
